Ryu Kuki
'Character First Name' Kuki 'Character Last Name' Ryu 'IMVU Username' Akatori2 'Nickname (optional)' Sweet Fang of Kirigakure 'Age' 26 'Date of Birth' February 13th (2/13) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Kirikgakurian 'Height' 5'8" 'Weight' 126lbs. 'Blood Type' A+ 'Occupation' Ninja Sensor Type 'Scars/Tattoos' Horns (Clan Genetic) Pointed Ears (Clan Genetic) Sharpened Teeth (Sign of Membership of Seven Ninja Swordsmen) 'Affiliation' Kirigakure No Sato Ryu Clan Seven Ninja Swordsmen 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kuki has a very warm personality. Her tone is usual very bright and mellow, like sunshine breaking through a cloud. She can also be very flirtatious at times to males, as a way to get what she wants. Kuki is kind and caring to the villagers of Kirigakure, only showing acts of agression at those who oppose her, or the village. As sweet as she may be, Kuki is also heartless in combat, often using tricks and emotions to overpower her enemies. Either that, or she uses her pure brute strength to crush an enemy like candy. 'Behaviour' Kuki can be described as sweet. She treats others in the village well, but is not afraid to butt heads with anyone who challenges what she says. She has a strong will, and can accomplish anything she sets her mind too. However, she can be ruthless and vicious when the time comes. 'Nindo (optional)' " I may look sweet, but I bite.." " The connection between us..shocking, no?" 'Summoning' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) 'Bloodline/Clan' The Ryū Clan(龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) Once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin (Seven Ninja Swordsmen) 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Lightning 'Advanced Nature' N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Kiba ' 'Databook 'Chakra Colour' Lavander 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 (8) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 30 (30) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 5 (20) Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Kiba Blades (12) Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 70 Pieces 'Jutsu List' Basic Techniques: Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Silent Killing Sensing Mist Servant Technique Kenjutsu (Kiba) Techniques: Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt Lightning Dragon Tornado Fangs of Lightning Lightning Ball Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning Lightning Release: Thunder Gate Lightning Release: Lightning Fang Water Release Techniques: Hiding in Mist Technique Water Clone Technique Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Syrup Capture Field Water Release: Gunshot Water Release: Water Severing Wave Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Whip Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Lightning Release Techniques: Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar 'Allies' Kirigakure Arashi Hozuki 'Enemies' Enemies of Kirigakure 'Background Information' Early Life, Birth to Eleven: Kuki was born on February 13th in Kirigakure to Ihaiko and Shio Ryu. Her parents were very kind and caring people, who were not very liked by the harsh and judgmental neighbors of the district they lived in. This judgment was passed onto their kids, who were rude to a young Kuki. She kept her anger inside though, having a strong will to push past what they had to say about her looks. This was because she wanted to look and be just like her parents. She truely loved them, and they loved her the same. Her father was a blacksmith while his mother ran a weapons shop. Regardless of what others said about the family, a lot of people went to the shop. By the age of Seven, Kuki was enrolled into the Mist Academy. Here, she grew strong, making friends, and learning various basic techniques. She had a natural affinity with a sword, much to her father's pleasure. She graduated at the age of Eleven, being placed on a genin team. Ninja Trails, Eleven to Twenty-Three: Her Genin life was a rough one. The two boys on her team often teased her, making her lash out and have to fight them to get them to stop. She still stayed kind to them. Kuki was no stand out in the Team, often being dragged along on missions. It wasn't that she was weak, but more that she did not have the same killer attitude the two boys possesed. She kept it all bottled inside her. During her training, she worked hard on mastering the art of the sword and Water Release Ninjutsu. By the time Chuunin Exams came along, her team was considered one of the best teams from Kirigakure that year. The first part was easy for them, as they were able to cheat via bribing the competiton. During the Second stage, the team got lost in the forest area the had to compete in. They took out their anger on her, casuing her to finally have enough. She would use her two swords to badly slash them both. She was ready to kill them in her blind rage, when an image of her family and how humble they were flashed through her mind. She apologized to them, helping them cover up the cuts as they escaped the area, finding the hidden idol they needed to get. In the final round of Exams, only two teams remained. Kuki's team and a team from Kumogakure. There was a team on team battle to see who would become Chuunin. It was hard, and the Kumo team seemed to have the upper hand. Until Kuki unleashed herself once more, slicing a hand off the one Kumo nin, while blasting another away with a strong water attack. In the end, both her teammates were killed, leaving her to defeat the Kumo-nin. She did, and was promoted. As a Chuunin, she was able to bring honor to her family name. She gained respect amongst others for her talents. While harnessing her skills, she discovered she had the ability to use Lightning Release Ninjutsu, something that suprised her. As she aged to Sixteen, she began to develop into a beautiful girl in the eyes of men. Using this ability along with her naturally sweet nature, Kuki was able to gain many things in her hunt for family fame and self-power. Ninja Swordsmen? Kuki's Dream: At the age of 23, Kuki met with the Mizukage. He spoke highly of her, and all the things she has endevored. He offered her a chance to serve the Mist more, by taking a spot as a member of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen and becoming a Jounin. With great pride, she accepted, becoming the new owner of the Kiba, or Thunderswords. She spent and dedicated a lot of hard work and dedication into perfecting the use of them. By the age of 26, she had nearly mastered the techniques and ways of the Kiba, ready to be considered a full fledged member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' ~Akatori (Discussed with Neuro on 11/18/2014 @ 11:22 PM EST